PlascottevenashaOCigitis!
by dragonqueenc
Summary: The title says it all!...Unless you can't read the title of coarse! COMPLETE!
1. Sickey Sickey DWing!

Me: Hi! This is an OC's story!

L.Wing: yeah! Though I hate what happens to me!

Me: WELL! Then just deal with it and disclaim!

D./L.Wing: dragonqueenc does not own SRMTHFG just the OC's!

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!

Dark Wing was getting out of bed and pulling on his choker when all of a sudden ACHHO!! He sneezed. But this was no ordinary sneeze this sneeze shuck the entire robot! He blew his nose and went down to the main room to get breakfast and an aspirin.

"Hey Dark Wing!" Light Wave said in her everyday perky way (Hey! That Rhymed!) "Hi" He mumbled as he walked past. He made his way to a bowl and the box of Coco Puffs before the stampede of monkeys and humans ran by. He sat down just as Light Wing turned the page of her book. He crunched his cereal as she munched on her pancakes.

He had this funny feeling and it came toward his nose and his mouth. He pulled his head back and…ACHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! "Bless you" Light Wing mumbled to him as she finished her book. CHO! CHO! CHO! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This time on the last sneeze fire came out of his mouth! "Hey you ok?" Light Wing asked concerned. "Ohh yeah! I just blew fire out of my nose, I feel terrible, I shuck the entire robot with just a sneeze, and my stomach is pain! Never better!" He said sarcastically "you don't have to be rude you know!" She shouted at him "Your right I'm sorry" He admitted "Thanks" She said right at him AAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "You need to go to the med bay!" Light Wing told him "I'll take you!" She offered "Thanks" He said

When they got there they found Jewl cleaning the equipment. "Hey Jewl! We got a sick one here!" Light Wing yelled at her. "Ok just set him down on the bed." Jewl instructed her. She picked up a little Popsicle stick thingy and put it on his tongue, took a flash light, and shined it down his throat. Her eyes widened she grabbed a syringe and stuck it in his arm and took his blood. She put it in this big red machine and typed on the key board and bent her head down, the out come didn't look good.  
"He has PlascottevenashaOCigitis!" Jewl said sadly "Plascotta Wha?" They asked Jewl rolled her eyes "PlascottevenashaOCigitis!" "Will I die?" Dark wing asked "No but it is very bad it takes your powers and turns them into symptoms." Jewl explained AACCHHOO!! And again fire came out of his mouth. "See! It's already turned your fire bending into a symptom!" Jewl exclaimed. "Will I get better?" Dark Wing asked her "in time if you sleep take this liquored" She handed him a purple liquid in a bottle "and if you eat right and healthy you could get better!" Jewl told "Now! To your sleep!" she told him he reached for the blanket and fell asleep on the med bay bed. Light Wing got up to leave, but Jewl stopped her "stay with him while I go get some others!" she nodded and Jewl ran off. She sat down by a most comfortable chair and eventually day turned to night and Jewl still hasn't come back! She fell asleep and dreamed.

Me: SOOOOOOOO? Did you like it!

D.Wing: ACHHO!!!!

L.Wing: Blesses!

Me: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Us: REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Needles Scare Him!

Light wing woke up and saw that Jewl still hasn't come back! "I'm going to murder that girl!" She swore under her breath she stood up and walked toward the door to see if Jewl was knocked out or something.

She heard noise in the main room and looked around the corner to see that at 3:00 in the morning there was a meeting! She leaned against the wall and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her then went back to talking. She walked over and taped Jewl on her shoulder "Why haven't you come back?" She asked her "SHHH! They don't know yet!" she whispered "Ohh! Ok...HEY can one of you please check on the very sick Dark wing in the med bay that Jewl has neglected it would be appreciated thank you!" She said as she took at step to the side as Codi, Light wave, Dark Wave, Brian, Gibson, and Jewl ran to the med bay with her in the front as she caught up.

Codi started to question Jewl to see why she didn't tell her while Gibson started treating Dark Wing. Dark Wing finally came around and stared in horror as Gibson brought a needle with Green liquid in it. Codi saw and just remembered that he was scared to the light of day of needles. "Get that thing away from me!" He screamed. Gibson looked at him confused until he saw his eyes on the needle. "You let me take your blood earlier" Jewl told him "yeah my _blood _but when you give me stuff is different than taking stuff!" He told her. "Here let me tell you why he's scared to death of needles" Codi told them. They sat down ready for a story

_Flash Back_

_A smaller and younger Dark Wing was watching a Codi with a lab coat and goggles on making Lila as Light wing, Light wave, and Dark Wave were playing with Codis' tools. Dark wing grew bored and started playing with the others. Dark Wave picked up a needle with the same green liquid and accidentally pokes Dark Wing in the arm with it while it poked him he fell and the liquid squirted into Dark wings blood stream. He swayed a little then dropped down and didn't get up until 4:00 in the morning. _

"And from then on he has always been scared of needles." Codi finished "Well he has to take this!" Gibson told her. Light wing grabbed it from him and walked over to Dark Wing "Hey look over there1" She told him He turned his head and she gabbed him with the needle and injected the liquid and he fell asleep.

Gibson hurried to work and the alarm went off and Light wing was stuck monkey sitting.

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Sickness on you!

Me: Record! I reviewed!

D.Wing: CHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Blesses!

L.Wing sat down next to D.Wing as he started snoozing and eventually woke up. "I will get you back for the needle you know!" D.Wing told her "That is if you can" L.Wing said "Hey? Where are the others?" D.Wing asked "They asleep from fighting S.K. so they fell asleep!" L.Wing explained "OHH!" D.Wing understood.

Codi woke up on here chair with the worst crick in her neck. She looked next to her and saw Sammy asleep. She was about to go find Gwen when out of the blue a giant…BLOB! YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! A BLOB! Showed out of no where! Codi was like rooted at the spot! The blob turned to the med bay and she couldn't move, couldn't scream, and couldn't think. She was too horrified at the horrible blue thing!

L.Wing was also rooted at the spot the thing was moving toward them, but D.Wing seemed drawn toward it! HE held out his hand toward it and it touched him! EWWW! Was all she could think? D.Wing felt a lot better. HE wasn't running a fever, or sneezing, or even feeling stomach pains!

The Blob disappeared and who ever was rooted was enrooted. They decided to keep it among themselves.

Sooo! You feel any better? Light Wing asked "yeah! I do in fact!" Dark Wing said. "Good! Well I'm going to get some thing to eat!" Light Wing went out the door to do just that, and then out of the blue this happened! "ACCHHOOOO!!!" She sneezed water out of her mouth! "OHH! NO! Not again!" She groaned

Me: THE END!

L.Wing: CHO! CHO! CHO!

Me: Blesses!

D.Wing: Read and Review!


End file.
